Under the Scientist's Roof
by Mable
Summary: 1 awakens after the Machine's attack and runs into a strange being that resembles both a beast and Stitchpunk. Then, to his misfortune, becomes trapped in the Scientist's workshop with it. However, as the two continue their time together the start to fill a void that they didn't even know they had. 1xChild


**Mable: This is a long, long, long overdue request for a friend and to make up for it I tried to make it longer… And instead just took way too much time. I hope the length makes up for it. I'm working around a Writer's Block that's just been a pain in the neck and around family issues, but that's not important! I don't own 9, I just own Child, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Under the Scientist's Roof<strong>_

When One awoke he didn't remember much at first. He just knew that his head was hurting almost as badly as his hand was. Here he lay on the ground, a mess of metal hanging over top of him, and his slanted optics focused before he recognized that the thing that was nearly crushing him was part of the Machine's arm. He let out a gasp and scuttled backwards, his hand protesting and him having to hide it against his belly. He only slowed down his efforts after he realized that the Machine wasn't moving and looked around in confusion.

It was absolutely still and One suddenly realized that Nine's efforts had succeeded. His plan to destroy the Machine had occurred and now it was no more. For the life of him One couldn't remember anything after he threw himself before the Machine to save Nine. Apparently Nine had managed to make up for his previously childish and foolish ways, childish and foolish in One's opinion, and managed to succeed. However, he wasn't the only fool, and One could only wonder why he had managed to be spared by the event.

As he walked along to the front of the Machine he noticed that its large optic was shattered and its frame was partially separated from itself. It looked destroyed and it was obviously no longer awake. One wouldn't believe it was fully deceased yet, but he did believe that it was a threat at the moment. "Good riddance." He repeated from before, glaring at the hulking frame, then speaking at it as though it was still alive. "Yes, you, good riddance to you. You thought you were immortal and now you have fallen." He ranted before suddenly stopping and murmuring out brief scolding to himself.

Now he was certainly being foolish, speaking to a creature that was both dead and could not understand him anyway. He shook his head tiredly and turned away, rubbing his forehead with his head with his good hand as he began to wander off. He had to find the others and assumed that they would be at the Library. He hurried in that direction as quickly as his possibly could. However, it seemed that he couldn't walk away unscathed. One soon after noticed that he could hear what sounded like something following him.

It started quietly at first; the occasional shift of rubble, a soft footstep here or there, and occasionally a mechanical squeaking noise. It didn't help One's paranoia in the slightest and he found himself looking over his shoulder more than once. It was more intelligent than a normal beast, naturally, as it had to be hiding when the older male would look back. Unfortunately it wasn't as smart as One who began trying to study its movements and patterns. Soon he had grown quite tired of the stalking, especially when one thought registered above all others.

"_It's obviously some sort of Stitchpunk, one of the others perhaps? It has the footsteps of one, naturally..." _A mix of suspicious and annoyance passed his features as he abruptly turned back to catch who was tailing him. This time he clearly caught the glimpse of a foot and smirked to himself; perhaps one of the others purposely attempting to shake him. It seemed irrational enough, but it seemed like the simplest solution. Unless it was Six who was hiding out of the way for whatever reason. Six was unpredictable enough so this solution was a possibility.

"Six? Is that you hiding back there?" There was no response. It would seem that Six would peek out or something, but One didn't put much faith in Six's 'usual behavior'. After all, the Artist was unstable normally so after such an experience he could only guess. "If it is you then come out. There's no point in hiding; I saw you." There was still no response except for a noise. Listening closely One could hear raspy breathing somewhat, but it was distorted from the distance.

At this point One felt a pang of annoyance and pain from his hand. He didn't have time to play games and spun on his heel before continuing onwards. As expected the footsteps continued onwards. One's mood started to plummet more and more; between the cold rain, his practically missing hand, and the seemingly endless journey he was growing foul. Eventually he reached the end of his very small tether of patience and randomly gave an abrupt huff. "You could be more of a help. Yes, the experience was traumatizing, but we need to find the others and you scuttling around back there isn't helping."

He was as firm as he possibly could be without bluntly yelling at the younger male who he still assumed was Six. Tucked behind an old toolbox the Stitchpunk still refused to speak and the Leader began to storm over, "I'm not playing games like these! After what we've been through I am not putting up with such!" Yet as he began to close in the more apparent that the noises came and suddenly he realized that the heavy breathing sounded more metallic, somewhat guttural. "Are you injured?" his tone fell more to one of concern.

The behavior still bothered him, but if the Stitchpunk was honestly suffering from some sort of injury then he couldn't very well keep going at it with such force. Though if he had an idea what was going to happen he wouldn't have confronted his follower. There was a low groaning noise from behind the toolbox before some movement could be clearly heard. The leader could only feel his face drop into a look of dread as he heard a mechanical clanging on the other side of the toolbox.

Something dark and metal started to slide around the edge of the tool box, opening itself like a claw and clinging to the corner of the box. Another then slipped around the top of the metal box. Slowly it began to drag itself upwards as a third and fourth arm appeared. Though they were instead moving to climb over the box. One slowly started to back away, staring upwards at the top of the box hesitantly as he realized that this was clearly not Six, but something much more dangerous. A Stitchpunk-like hand appeared over the top of the box as the mass of the creature pulled itself out from behind its covering.

One's first impression was that it was some sort of malformed Stitchpunk from it appearance; it was a black as oil and from a few odd holes that showed inner skeleton it was clear that it still had some fabric on it. The metal claws connected somewhere in its back and drug it along as its natural, natural by placement only, arms assisted it in crawling over the top of the toolbox. One would assume it was injured, but he wouldn't even consider anything other than the fact that the creature was a monstrosity, clearly not a Stitchpunk.

So when it lifted its head, its neck seeming too weak to support it, and opened its optics to reveal a deep red color. The horrific color that signaled imminent danger from the Machine creature. A light static flicked over its optics in what One saw as complete aggression and immediately reacted. With nothing else he could do, he turned and began to sprint off as quickly as possible. Suddenly his weariness from hours of walking didn't matter as he struggled to get away. Unfortunately it was abruptly tailing him.

It climbed down from the toolbox and followed behind, propelling itself with the machine arms as its Stitchpunk body stayed still, red optics locked onto One's back. The leader's slanted optics circled around desperately as he searched for something in the surrounding buildings. Finally his eyes landed on a large building nearby that he recognized as the Scientist's workshop. He accepted it as a temporary Sanctuary and started to hurry towards it, dashing under a car. Thankfully the machine Stitchpunk was somewhat disoriented and would occasionally stop to shake its head to clear its vision.

Sometimes it would release a strange, metallic cry, but One used this to simply measure where it was. Eventually he came with the idea to move through one of the nearby buildings to stay out of immediate view. Thankfully the Machine Stitchpunk had lost view of One. Unfortunately it suddenly became more frantic to find him and as One peered out he could see the creature scuttling about. It peered under and around rubble, through other vehicles, and its optics alit in static every time that it didn't find him. Almost as though the static was a signal of anger.

Yet One felt a smirk grace his facial features as he had outsmarted the creature and turned to the building. He was able to find a door with a large crack opening in the corner. He kneeled down and slid through the opening, peering around the inside of the building before climbing to his feet. Large gaps were missing in the walls and part of the flooring was missing as well, it was clearly worse for well. It didn't help that a crackle of thunder echoed through the sky above the building. It was forewarning and One slowly started towards an opening on the wall that faced the Scientist's Workshop.

The floor creaked underneath as he peered through. Looking around he could see that the creature was still on the other side of the building. Clearly he had lost him for the moment and he perked as he noticed a nearby low wall. _"If I get behind that then I will be completely obscured." _This seemed good enough and he slipped back out of the house and started to cross the open area in plain view. Thankfully he couldn't see the form of the other Stitchpunk, or whatever it was, and he made it to the wall before beginning to wander along it.

Unfortunately the creature seemed to catch on too well. All he heard was rushing movement and looked over just in time to see the Machine Stitchpunk hurrying at him. It was somehow on the completely opposite side now and was dashing at him. The Leader was ran straight into and fell back, both crashing into the loose brick wall. The creature was over him, holding him down with long metal arms as it hung over him. He could see more of its face now, slightly more, and could see the features of someone furious.

Yet before it could do anything there was a strange noise from above of stone scraping on stone. Both looked upwards to see one of the bricks teetering over before plummeting through the air towards the two below. The creature retreated and One could only stare upwards briefly before the brick plummeted. He didn't even have time to move before the world went dark.

* * *

><p>When One awoke he was groggy and his body was aching from most every angle. It took a few seconds for his vision to adjust and at this time he noticed an increased pain in his hand. His optics slid over as he turned his head only to lock on the creature from before. It was crouched beside him and leaning over him, fiddling with his hand on its lap and tightening one of the bolts. The second One could react he did and abruptly ripped his hand away before scampering backwards along the wooden floor. "Don't touch me!" He bellowed at it as he looked around in an attempt to identify where he was.<p>

It became quickly apparent that he was in the Scientist's workshop and for a fleeting moment he wondered how it knew to bring him here. Then it passed as he decided that he didn't care; that he had to get away. He rolled over and began struggling to get to his protesting legs as he headed towards the only source of light; a nearby candlestick. The creature stood to its feet and followed him, but its metallic arms were tucked away, and it looked slightly exasperated at its ordeal. One, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what had been done to him.

Simply enough his body was sore from the brick falling and knocking him out, which explained the pounding headache, but his only injuries were his still wounded hand and his one ankle which seemed more tender than most of his body. He managed to get to the candle which had a somewhat comforting glow to it. However, it had a defense mechanism for One with it, in the form of a packet of matches. He wrestled one out and stuck it alit on the floor before spinning around and facing the creature.

The lit match was waved before him and the creature backed off quickly, hands up as though in defense or as though trying to be silently convincing. One suddenly realized why with a small, smug smirk; the creature was soaked in oil and clearly flammable. "You stay back." One commanded clearly, "And if I see one glimpse of you behind me, I'll set you ablaze!" The creature gained an annoyed look, but began to back down and One stumbled towards the doorway. He knew his way home from here, he was certain, and once he was heading down the stairs he felt confident.

That was, unfortunately, until he was able to look outside and see the downpour of rain. This ruined his plans completely as he tried to peer through the heavy curtain of water. One wasn't hard of seeing but he still had trouble seeing through the misty area and already knew that he was going to have trouble finding his way. Inside the creature was wandering around looking for cloth to use as a bedding. It wasn't long before One actually returned and the creature looked back to see him standing at the entrance. They both gave each other looks of utter disgust.

From the way that One was soaked through and his match was unlit it was obvious that he had gotten out in the rain, but hadn't found his way. The older male paused to glare at the creature before heading towards the candle. It suddenly attempted to close in to get the matches for itself, but was unable to get there in time. One had a new match poised in his hand and immediately growled at the other male, "Listen well, _Machine, _I am not staying here any longer than I need to and I am not going to tolerate you attempting to close in. You keep to yourself over there."

He gestured over to the more dilapidated part of the workshop and the creature gave him a look of dry disbelief. Yet One simply turned away, pleased that he had managed to lay down his rules, even if only because he had the upper hand. Then he went off to search for something to dry off with. Unfortunately he wandered right into the bedding that the Machine collected and began to gather it to pat off his body. It smelled dusty and strong with a vinegar-like solution that caused One to scowl in disgust.

The creature risked the fire to wander over. Its metal arms slipped out once again and hung behind it as it slowly bee-lined for the older male, static flickering over its gaze. One noticed him approaching and made sure to brandish the match once again. However, the creature could care less, standing tall as though it was a normal Stitchpunk and pointing bluntly down at the fabrics. The Leader got the motion and challenged, "Do you see any other spare fabric other than this? I am not going to stay soaked because of you, Machine, especially when you do not even need it."

The dark creature made a crackling noise from its chest that popped and sizzled like a broken voice box. At first One was going to use the match to back him away, but he soon noticed that the crackles actually contained words. "I'm sorry?" The creature repeated, "Ch…i… ld…" It got out and the Leader looked offended, "You're calling _me _a child?!" Yet the creature insisted, tapping its own chest repeatedly, "Ch…i…ld! Ch...i…ld!" One got the frustrated cry and gave a huff, "We are not on a friendly basis after what your kind has done. You are fortunate I address you at all."

The thing, Child, looked unenthused by the comment and merely took one of the longer bits of cloth and leaving somewhere else. One just let him go and began to slowly dry off. Now if he could only find something to fix his hand.

* * *

><p>For most of the time One and Child avoided each other. The Leader preferred to keep himself blind to the other and refused to even look his way. Child, meanwhile, seemed to watch him too much. He seemed interested in the older male and if One paid any attention he would probably be disturbed by this discovery. At this point he was too distracted with something else; the growing ache in his hand. One hadn't gone this long with an injury ever in the past and any rush of adrenaline had completely diminished.<p>

As such the pulsing was at its highest point and One knew that he needed some sort of relief from it. As such he began searching through some of the smaller shelves and drawers on his side of the workshop. There was an unspoken agreement that half of the room was given to One and the other half to Child. It was a shame though that One's side didn't have much of anything to assist. Other than a few useless parts and strangely an extra optic, there wasn't anything of use. One did manage to secure a magnet, however.

"This could ease the pain…" He murmured to himself, "but then I won't be alert." His slanted optics slid over to look at the creature who had a book propped open in front of him. Suspicion filled the Leader's optics and he hummed in disturbance before looking back at the magnet. It was a risky decision and for a while One smothered the pain. However, as the day passed on into evening, with the rain still falling as heavily as before, One was beginning to slowly wonder if a little magnet would ease the gnawing ache overtaking his arm little by little.

He waited until the creature had virtually vanished from the workshop. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was missing and that was all that mattered. One slipped under the workbench underneath the darkness and safety to keep obscured so that he wouldn't be seen in the state. _"Now let's see, how does Two apply it? I don't suppose the same as Eight… I doubt it really matters." _He hoisted the magnet above his head and touched it to his fabric. His optics widened, a feeling of numb pleasure ripped through his body, and he forgot to pull the magnet away.

Either way, he was feeling very good, and as a low chuckle burst from his chest he realized that he felt a lot better. Around this time was when Child returned, double taking when he noticed One now stumbling around the candle with a magnet in his hand. The leader seemed amused at everything and upon seeing Child he burst out laughing further; the other male merely raised a brow in confusion. Amusement passed his face to see this grouchy and virtually unsocial Stitchpunk in such a state. Then an idea passed by.

When One came to he assumed that he had fallen asleep some time after the magnet intoxication. Anything else was a blur except that he noticed he wasn't alone. Looking over he could see Child was closer than he would have allowed if awake. He was leaning against a book that he had previously glanced through. He went to shoot upwards when two things caught his attention. First was his unsteadiness, which caused him to falter quite a bit, and the second was his pained hand. It still hurt, perhaps worse than before, but as he looked down he realized that it was clearly repaired.

For a few seconds he was unsure how to react to such a conclusion. This creature that looked of the Machine's work had randomly healed his hand. Looking at the work it looked like it would more than suffice as well. One didn't exactly know how to react to this; part of him was furious that he had been touched like this and the other part forced him to remember that he had just been healed, that he could've been left injured. "Why?" He abruptly asked, "Why did you do this?" He flashed his hand to the other male who looked over.

His voice box crackled in a response that the Leader couldn't understand, but it sounded almost sarcastic in a way. It was somewhat hard to tell and yet One seemed to get that impression. Either way, he decided to merely respond with. "It wasn't necessary." Then felt a nagging at his insides, insisting that he didn't end it like that. He knew that his behavior in the past was what in the end triggered near isolation and whether or not this thing looked like a Machine it was his only companion. Becoming friendly with it now could help him in the long run.

"I… I am not sure why you would do this, but I thank you." Child looked over quickly as though surprised, staring at the Leader before slowly looking towards the floor, nodding a little bit in some sort of response. There was a small period of silence before One started attempting to stand, his body still shaky and him stumbling off to the side. Child could only watch him in amusement as he wandered off.

* * *

><p>Hours ticked by into the darkness of night and the Workshop was only alit by the single candle placed in the center of the room. The rain was still coming down and was now even faster and heavier than before. Unfortunately the roof decided to suddenly stop holding the water back. One wasn't sure at what point he and Child just bluntly began sitting together, but neither seemed to think much of it. If anything they both seemed rather bored by the current situation.<p>

It was then that a drop of cold water randomly fell from the ceiling and landed right onto Child's head, making a soft noise upon contact with the top of his optics. He winced at the ice cold liquid and stared at himself as if disgusted. One felt a smirk grow on his lips of amusement before noticing something strange. Where the drop landed on his head the black seemed to be receding slightly and instead a white mark appeared. "What?" He asked before reaching out and touching the mark, smearing more of the moist blackness away and revealing light fabric underneath.

The younger male promptly snapped his hand back knocking the other male's away. One sputtered, but not from the action, "What bizarrely stain resistant fabric were you created from?! Creator, I thought you were as pitch black and the second water hits you, you turn stark white?!" He couldn't even understand this phenomenon and the other male gave an unimpressed look and a metallic gurgle from his voice box before looking away. For a few seconds they sat there like that before the Leader stood. "Come along."

Child looked after him in confusion and made no effort to stand. Once One noticed he pointed out, "If you have the means to get that… _That _off then perhaps you should. It cannot be healthy and it might attract beasts, what with the noxious fumes." The leader remarked before heading to the door. Child sent a slightly annoyed look as his optics crackled with slight electricity, but he stood and followed the taller male. Soon they were halfway down the steps to where the roof stooped covering the stairs and the rain fell through in a curtain.

Child seemed to suddenly become unresponsive and seemed as unhelpful and unwilling as possible. Unfortunately, this clashed with One, the most stubborn Stitchpunk about getting things done and getting things cleaned. He took ahold of the male and practically forced him underneath the flow of water pouring out from the edge of the roof. "Don't be stubborn." He remarked, but surprisingly didn't scold. He wasn't really even sure why he was doing this other than the fact that the darkness reminded him too much of the Machine.

Or, perhaps, he was doing it because it made him feel like he was even with the other. As though he was doing something in return for getting his hand repaired. As he started to guide the water over the male, kneading into the fabric and watching as the blackness easily began to slip off. However, this wasn't the only reaction to the touches, as One soon realized as he noticed a low, metallic groan for the other creature. Child had his optics closed and was gladly accepting the touches from the older male, his body sore and stuff after years of little movement.

"_Just finish up here." _One mentally reminded himself before beginning to continue along, cleaning off his fabric further. He could fell his own amount of pleasure as he washed away the darkness. However, now he came upon his own new problems as he realized that now the dark muck was gone that he could see the gaping openings in the other male's fabric. His interior mental could be seen peering through and he exhaled with a huff. "You will need to be stitched. Are you going to let me?" The younger male nodded in almost a dazed state as the massages continued for a short while longer.

The second all of the blackness was removed One pulled back immediately and turned to head back into the Workshop. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable; he had just outright groomed another Stitchpunk. No, not a Stitchpunk, a Machine-like creature. Yet that wasn't even what seemed to stand strongest; what seemed to pound in his mind the most was the fact that he had helped bathe another male in such an intimate way. _"It was just to get him clean. Why am I thinking anything more? That oil filth was repulsive and he wasn't going to do so alone." _

Something seemed to still gnaw at his mind and he continued to force it away as he began to search the Workshop. It wasn't long until he managed to find a needle and thread located in the back. The thread was slightly damp, but would work for now, and around this time Child appeared in the room. Now with his face cleaned it was easier to see his expression, but unfortunately it was currently not expressing anything of interest to One. They sat down beside the candle where One took over stitching.

Child watched him with an expression of both confusion and hesitance, as though he expected that One was going to purposely stitch him wrong. "I have stitched numerous Stitchpunks before." The slanted eyed one quipped in explanation. "Though I am not a healer exclusively I have done more than my share of healing." He quickly threaded the needle with the black thread before holding the other's arm, "Now stay still." With that he plunged the needle inside of the now white fabric. The male with red optics twitched for a split second, but then steadied himself nearly seconds later.

One began to slowly stitch the wound closed before tying it off. He then broke off the thread, "We'll find something to cut this closer later." He referred to the small bit of thread still sticking out, but the pale ale looked at it before merely shrugging it off and making a remark that only sounded like metallic garble. For a second One found himself getting an amused twitch on his lips. He wasn't even sure what he had said and yet the mere action seemed to catch his interest. As annoying and frustrating that he could be something was starting to grow on One, though he wondered if it was because he was alone with him.

It was frequently that One was away from Eight and as he thought about the Guard his mind wandered a bit. He began to go into a trance for a few seconds and was only drawn out when Child tapped him on the arm and raised a brow quizzically. Part of One wanted to abruptly draw back, but he smothered the feeling and continued to stitch. It was a short while before he was finished and once he was Child was sore. The Leader leaned over to grab the magnet that was resting nearby. "Here, stay still." The second he brought it forward Child pulled back, standing and stumbling backwards as he stared at the older.

Clearly he wasn't comfortable letting his guard down and One tiredly placed the magnet on his lap." If I wanted to harm you I would have done so plenty of times before now." Child got a tinge of an amused smirk and One snapped, "Don't give me that look." He stared at the younger for a few minutes as seriously as he could until suddenly Child caved and came back, sitting back down in exasperation and pointing to his own head. One released a soft scoff at the motion to reveal his own feelings on the caving before gently pressing the magnet to the other's head.

The pale male gasped and shockingly the normal crackle didn't occur with it. A wave of warmth washed over him and he clutched his fists as he let it slowly sink into him. His optics began to static and One waited until he was certain it had taken affect before he decided to pull back the magnet. However, something occurred that he didn't expect. From one of the stitches on the back that he had just closed one of the metal Machine arms broke free, moving around in confused patterns.

He had just assumed that if he stitched the arms underneath that they wouldn't react anymore, but here one was, spurred on by his growing high. Which only spurred on more as Child reached upwards with his normal hand, grabbed the magnet, and pulled it down to his head to feel more of the pleasure. "That's quite enough." One insisted, pulling it back yet again. Unfortunately this just spurred on a tug of war with the other male that went on for a short while. One was determined to wrestle the object free while Child was struggling back in a magnet stupor.

"Let go of it!" One demanded before ripping it out of the other's grasp and tossing it some ways away. Unfortunately Child dove for it and One practically tackled him. He was too stubborn to let the other caved further. By time he managed to get Child under control the male was beginning to come down and in this state began to act very strangely. He started to curl into the fetal position as he stared at his surroundings in a daze, a small smile stretching across his face, and then abruptly stretched across One's lap.

The Leader just sent him a scrutinizing look, as though demanding to know what he was plotting and wanting him to stop it immediately. The magnet high male just laid there with that small, dazed smile as he started to drift off into a magnet inflicted slumber. It wasn't until One reached out and rested a hand on his head that he realized perhaps he was becoming too close to the other male.

* * *

><p>Finally One was ready to get some honest sleep. He was exhausted and Child was still somewhat magnet high so he pulled the male from his lap. "I'm getting some rest. You… Just don't do anything until that wears off." The pale male let out a groggy sound that signaled some sort of response before sitting upwards. He swayed there for a few seconds as One stood and crossed over to the gathered clothing, bringing it all closer to the candle and beginning to set it up like a bed. "….ook mi… too?"<p>

The younger crackled out and One glanced back before insisting, "I'm being realistic. Half of the bedding alone is just foolish. We can share just as long as you take care not to touch me." Child seemed unamused by the comment but for all content and purposes One was completely serious. He laid out the scraps into bedding and blankets before making himself a place in the center and lying down, covering himself thoroughly. For a few minutes Child didn't make a move, but eventually he decided to stand and cross over to the makeshift bed as well.

With that he sat down and laid down beside One. The Leader was turned the other way so he felt him sit down but wasn't looking at him directly. The pale male eventually collapsed down on the softness and attempted to get some much needed rest. Some time passed and the Leader wasn't sure how long he had slept before he was awoken by a strange sensation on his back. Considering how chilled the room was the Leader was surprised as a heat overtook his back around his inked number. Slowly he looked back over his shoulder and through the darkness could see Child curled against his back.

The candle must have blown out at some point and earlier One would have been suspicious of it, disturbed by it, but instead he was surprised how unconcerned he felt. Looking down at the pale male he let out a low exhale and reached forward. His hand gently brushed the top of his head. He couldn't explain it, but after getting forced to spend so much time with this male he was starting to become more and more interested in him. After all, he still didn't know what he was, and while he had looked and acted like a Beast before he was slowly becoming more Stitchpunk like by the second.

It should have frightened him, but all he could consider was the fact that this being was slowly starting to reveal how much it needed him. It had been so long since someone truly needed him, even if it was just because he was too stubborn to take proper care of himself. So maybe it was the fact that he had been through massive trauma only a short while ago and nearly died, but One was becoming more and more aware that he feels empty inside. He lacked a meaning for the suffering he had went through with the Machine.

Child fidgeted under his grasp but remained asleep so One didn't pull away and instead continued to pet his head. Now that he really thought about it there was a good chance that the others weren't going to accept him back into their mix. No doubt they would blame his mistakes for what happened and while One would acknowledge that he made quite a few mistakes he didn't believe that he was entirely at fault. But there was no doubt in his mind that they would. He blocked out the others' understanding; he judged based on his own actions.

"_If I was confronted with myself I would insist on exile. That may very well be what they decide…" _Which was naturally the last thing they would do, but One was downcast, something about the quietness and darkness of the night was beginning to wear on him. It was now that Child started to rouse, waking slowly and groggily muttering, "Wh…t?" One paused briefly before responding, "It's fine. Go back to sleep." Child wasn't oblivious to One's suddenly soft tone and strange pets, he casually raised a brow but honestly was feeling too tired to argue.

Besides, the affectionate One was a lot more likable than the suspicious and aggressive one, so he relaxed against him instead. Though he didn't fall back asleep because One's behavior continued to grow more bizarre. The leader continued to pet on the younger male as though comforting him. "It's fine, it seems bleak now, but we will figure something out. We have survived this long." Now Child knew that One was distressed in a bizarre and confusing way and decided to try to comfort him. It was a little foreign and confusing to the pale male, but he put an arm around One in return.

Suddenly the Leader seemed to revert into his normal state as he suddenly spoke, "Don't do that." The pale male blinked a bit in confusion before a small bit of defiance welled in him. After all, One was bluntly touching him and acting strange, so he had little right to tell him not to. The younger let out a low noise in his chest, like a groan and a growl, and continued to slide his arms around the other's frame. One attempted to pull back, but Child had a firm grasp on him and began to caress over his arms and back in slow motions.

The Leader didn't see the defiance, he just saw an action that was possibly to be used against him. Yet he didn't feel the need to pull back further. He had practically given in as it was and slowly leaned forward to press his head against the other's. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly, "What are you plotting?" Child didn't know whether to grace him with an answer or just accept that One was accusing him while nuzzling against him, so he stayed silent and just pressed back. He was too tired to stay awake through this and just accepted the nuzzling.

Before either realized it something strange had transpired between the two where the suddenly needed this affection. A strange and unsure arrangement where two beings who possibly believed that they hated one another were giving each other obvious affection because they needed it. One had never witnessed this phenomenon before, but every time he stroked his hand over the other's cheek and was rewarded with a soft sigh or murmur he felt wonderful. He felt like he was slowly falling into a state of relaxation that he hadn't felt before.

For the first time in years he slept with his guard down.

* * *

><p>When One awoke Child was already awake, roused by the bright sun and tucked deeper under the blankets, but the taller seemed to finally regain his normal behavior. Pulling down the blankets he stared out at the window nearby before huffing. "It's going to be a mess after all this rain." He then looked over and lifted the cloth slowly to peer at the being underneath. "Are you awake?" Child gave a briefly amused smile, as it was obvious from his open optics, but said nothing except sluggishly pushing himself up.<p>

"What exactly was that last night?" One suddenly demanded, as though accusing them both. He received a shrug of response. "My Creator, you would think that we suddenly reverted to newborns." He let out a soft scoff and attempted to stand, his body protesting from his stiff position on the floor. He was clearly trying to pass off the incident last night as nothing and for a second Child was offended. His optics flickered a deep red and a crackle of electricity sparked across them. He abruptly stood and followed behind One who was wandering towards the door that led out.

Before the older male could register there was a hand firmly on his shoulder and he was spun around in a whirl. Child stared him down intensely and didn't even grace him with an attempt at speech. The older male knew what he was upset about, "If this is about last night," As though he thought it wasn't, "you should turn your gaze away. Whatever that was is not relevant to our current situation. We need to concern ourselves on our neck destination. I'm going to the Library. Where you go is-." Suddenly Child was done with the tension and the buildup that he had been suffering from.

He reached out and grabbed ahold of the other male and ripped him forward. He quieted the other's constant ranting with his own lips silencing his. The Leader gasped and attempted to pull back, but Child wouldn't let him, not yet. He simply massaged his lips against One's with the same eager need that One had needed the night before. One's willpower started to cave and the next thing he knew his hands, wanting to shove Child away, were now pulling him back against him. They clung and grabbed at each other, tugging and pulling with all of their might, ripping at each other's fabric with an undeniable need.

One wasn't certain how long they lasted like that, lost in an unknown ecstasy, but when they separated One was prepared to argue. "We can't do this." He gasped out, panting to regain his breath, "Even if we pretend that you being another male isn't a problem how do you expect me to forget what you are? You attacked me?" Child tried to say something to convince him, but the stream of only partially audible words went ignored by the Leader. He couldn't deny that all of this arguing was masking some sort of bizarre attraction to the younger, but as a good Leader he couldn't ignore the threat.

"_But I may not be Leader any more. I might as well not be accepted into the Sanctuary." _Remembering this brought that empty feeling again and, once again, One craved the affection of a mate. His optics lowered and he reached out to rest a hand on the other male's arm, "Come… We need to find the Library." For the first time since they met, Child actually got a brief look of sadness, and surprisingly One shared it.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long to find their way through the muck and to the Library. The two wandered up to the entranceway and just stood there for a short while. It was at this time that Child offered, "Ti… Me t… o?" One exhaled tiredly before looking over at him, "You do know that I haven't the slightest idea what you're saying, don't you?" The pale male got an amused smirk at this and One scoffed, "If you weren't such a <em>pleasure <em>to be with then this separation wouldn't be nearly as hard." Child sobered quickly and stared down at the ground, "It's…n…plea…ure."

One knew what he meant, 'it's been a pleasure', and while it was supposed to be a sarcastic comment something about it was actually sincere. One had to say something and reached out to brush the other male's cheek again, when he was interrupted by a cry, "One!" He retracted and tensed as he waited for whatever would come. Five bounded up to the two; unlike the last time One had seen him, the Healer now had his patch healed. To his surprise as well, he looked almost relieved, "We've been looking everywhere for you! Where were- You found someone?!"

He looked to alarm with Child who, with his faded optics and healed fabric resembled a normal Stitchpunk. One suddenly realized that the others still cared for him, they still wanted him, and he felt his pulse race. Then he looked over towards Child before abruptly announcing, "I found him after I awoke…" Child looked to One and just waited for whatever he would say, accepting whatever it was. "He… His voice box needs mending, but he was able to give me his name, Child. Can you heal him?" Five nodded immediately "Of course! It's nice to meet you, Child."

He smiled in a friendly way and Child gave a small smile to counter. "Run along inside and tell the others." One instructed to the younger and while Five was a little confused he decided to do so and headed back inside. Now One and Child were alone to which the younger looked to the older. His face was furrowed with surprise at his previous action and was clearly questioning. One responded by coming forward and seizing his arm in a gentle, but firm grasp as he pulled him forward. Now he was the one to initiate the sudden kiss and, just as last time, neither of the two felt any reason to complain.

It was brief before One pulled back with a small smile. "I'm not going to forget the insanity you've put me through, so I expect tonight that we have a repeat of last night to make up for it." Child gave a small smile in response; he was glad that they were finally in agreement.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: When I was spellchecking I noticed some weird mistakes so there might be weird issues from rushing at the end, but I feel relatively confident that there aren't any big mistakes. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
